1. Field of the Invention
A portable towelette dispenser contains an amount of a refreshing liquid to be applied to a towelette at a time of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pre-moistened towelettes, wipes, and naps are generally known as well as various uses for same. However, such pre-moistened towelettes must be kept in a sealed environment or else they will eventually dry out. Such a requirement lends itself to packaging a bulk amount of moistened towelettes in a resealable packaging for use one by one. However, such bulk packaging is hardly portable. Accordingly, single pre-moistened towelettes are generally available in individual packaging, however, individual packaging is expensive and wasteful. Certain moistening preparations provide a cool, refreshing sensation to the skin while others assist in the cooling of the body via endothermic reactions.
As such, there is a need for a portable, efficient method of preparing and applying desired moistening preparations at a desired time. The present invention addresses these needs, as well as others, as disclosed herein.